universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sans
Enterance (Toon) Let's Just get to the Point Sans appears as a silhouette and says the line in his textbox. He then jumps out of the shadows Enterance (Lawl of the Dead) TBA Special Attacks Neutral B: Gasterblaster Sans will summon his Gasterblaster and shoot a big laser. The Gasterblaster appears in a random spot but you can change the direction. If you have enough damage, You can summon more than one Side B: Force Swipe Sans will lift up his arm and turn a random opponent blue. Move the joystick to move the opponent around. You can tap down to slam an opponent down repeatedly. You can't throw off an opponent to the side or up. Opponents will be free after 5 seconds Up B: Dodge the Bones Sans will get a lift with random bones. Opponent will get damaged from each bone. The blue bones can't do damage though. If you press B, Sans will throw a bone Down B: MISS Sans will slide back if an opponent tries to attack him. He can also run into an opponent behind him. Unlike Captain N's Down B, He can only slide once. If you use the move to much, Sans will Fall Asleep Final Smash: Sans is Sparing Sans decides to spare the opponent. Sans gives out a hug gesture to the opponent. Once they get close to sans, They instantly get K.O.ed by a bone cage Alt. Final Smash: Omega Sans If Sans is at 200% and on his last stock, He will turn into his Omega form and take up the top of the screen. He can grab opponents and shoot them with red lasers and throw them away. After 20 seconds pass, Sans will turn back to normal Special Attacks (Lawl of the Dead) TBA K.O. Sounds (Toon) KO1: Ugh! KO2: Oh! StarKO: Your having a bad Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- ScreenKO: Oh.........Wow! K.O. Sounds (Lawl of the Dead) TBA Taunts (Toon) Up: *Told a Joke Pose* Side: *Winks* Down: Wow. Sounds like you're really working yourself. Down to the bone. Taunts (Lawl of the Dead) TBA Victory Options (Toon) Victory 1: Geeeet Dunked On! Victory 2: *Drinks Ketchup* Victory 3: *Told a Joke Pose* Victory 4: (Only Against Underfell Sans or Sans in his UF Costume) *Points and Winks* Victory 5: (Only Against Yuno Gasai): "Heh. Hey, Killer. KNIFE to Meet You" Lose: *Sitting with a scar over his chest* Victory Options (Lawl of the Dead) TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Bone-Head *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Lunges bones forward *Up Smash - Rises bones upward *Down Smash - Summons bones downward Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Temmie Vibrate *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Gaster Blast down Throws *Grab - Grabs with one arm out *Pummel - Punch *Forward Throw- Throw forward *Back Throw - Throw back *Up Throw - Telekeneticly throws upward *Down Throw - Summons Papyrus to stomp down on the opponent Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Logo Flowey Victory Theme Undertale - Dog Song (Sped Up) (When you get a Game Over from Sans) Kirby Hat Sans' Face and Jacket Snake Codec TBA Colors and Costumes * Default (B) * Papyrus colors ® * Undyne colors * Flowey colors (G) * Frisk colors * Mettaton colors * Scientist Sans * Underfell Sans * Underswap/Blueberry Sans Video Trivia *Even though Sans will be in Smash Bros Lawl Liquid Crystal as DLC, he will NOT count as an actual character. (Despite his appearance in TTGWTB) Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Undertale Category:Skeleton Category:Team Toon Category:Funny Characters Category:Short Category:Cool Character Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Fangirled Category:People Who Enjoy Making Puns Category:Heros Category:Celebrities Category:Ketchup Lover Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Toon Video Movesets Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Not a Type Font Category:Internet Meme Category:Memelord Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Megalovania Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Smash Bros. New Hope Category:Semi-Cute Category:Overpowered Category:Brother Lovers Category:Left Handed Characters Category:Lazy Category:MLG Category:Remade Movesets Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Category:Earthbound Fan Category:Characters who are overprotective of their sibling(s) Category:Confirmed Lawl Liquid Crystal Characters Category:Brother Location Past Characters